


【Thurorm】特殊体验

by orika_yurai



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orika_yurai/pseuds/orika_yurai
Summary: 亚瑟 x 奥姆时间线接电影后。高潮限制、道具play





	【Thurorm】特殊体验

自从海上那场战役结束后已经过去了半年，获得亚特兰先王和海怪卡拉森的认可，成功取回黄金三叉戟的陆地与海洋的混血儿，如众人所望的成为了亚特兰蒂斯新王。

而在所有人认为海王会娶泽贝尔的公主为后时，亚瑟和湄拉在一片震惊和诧异之中同时宣布了他们的婚约取消了。一来是没了荷尔蒙影响的短暂的相处足以让湄拉发现她和亚瑟有多么不适合，二来是亚瑟后知后觉的有些绝望的发现他好像喜欢男人——好吧，更准确的来说是他的弟弟。

亚瑟甚至不知道自己怎么会喜欢上这个一见面就把他给铐起来还口口声声喊他是混血野种的小混蛋。

也许是那天包括母亲在内的所有人正为自己的胜利欢呼时，他注意到奥姆手里还握着那只破碎的三叉戟，那双蔚蓝的眸子里闪过一瞬间的悲伤。也许是自己在战后依约去和他谈谈时，对方用着那顺从释然却不失一点骨子里的骄傲的态度喊了他哥哥。也可能是自己带着他未曾离开过海洋的弟弟上岸时，对方赤脚踩在松软的白沙上那努力掩饰着自己的不知所措的笨拙样子。又可能是看到奥姆醉醺醺的喝完自己递给他的啤酒后，一声不吭的靠在自己的肩上把眼睛给哭红了的样子。

对方种种的反应让自己逐渐抹去了他们第一次见面的不堪，亚瑟一面为他感到心疼又一面感到那种久违的温暖。一开始亚瑟把这些情绪当作他身为兄长对弟弟产生怜爱的错觉，直到有天他登录某个不可描述的网站时顿时被一个标题吸走了目光。

“Aquaman Fucks His Pretty Little Brother.”

他没有任何犹豫的点进去，照亚瑟的话来说他本来是对这种角色扮演类型的片子没有兴趣的，但看着扮演着自己的top用着各式各样的道具玩弄着和奥姆有着几分神似的bottom，亚瑟几乎立即起了生理反应，还鬼使神差的把它放进自己的加密收藏夹里，他才意识到，他对奥姆的感情绝对不是单纯的那种哥哥对弟弟的爱。

而在那之后，亚瑟甚至脑子一热，想着也许总有一天能真的用在奥姆身上就把里面的情趣用品给全买了，现在全被他锁在慈恩港灯塔旁的小屋里，他每天都在愁眉苦恼着该怎么和奥姆表白，对方会不会直接给他一巴掌，或是以脑子不清醒的昏君为缘由罢免自己，他想过无数种被拒绝的下场，却没有想到现实会是这样的结果。

他的弟弟先和他告白了。

无形中被对方吸引着的不止是亚瑟，同样的，奥姆也无法拒绝亚瑟与生俱来的光辉，他的哥哥像颗深海里炙热耀眼的太阳，所有人都背弃自己离开的时候只有他始终如一的对待自己，当奥姆悠晃的踏上陆地的那一刻，他便明白了一件事。不应该因为自己不了解就去否定和批判一件事或一个人，陆地如此，亚瑟也是如此。

自从他们交往后亚瑟就更常带着奥姆上岸，说是要带着亲王去陆地上勘查从而推脱掉诸多会议，但实际上整个亚特兰蒂斯没有人不知道他们是去约会的。

直到某天很不巧的，亚瑟正想带奥姆去看看他的父母相遇的灯塔时，正义联盟一个紧急支援的通知把他给叫走了，他先让奥姆一个人待在灯塔旁的小屋等他，并保证自己会在日落前回来。

但亚瑟似乎把他留在那里的东西忘得一干二净，也低估了奥姆对未知事物的好奇心，所以当他依约在日落时分回来时，他没有预料到对方会把那箱需要打上一片马赛克的道具给翻出来。但他的弟弟似乎研究了老半天还是不知道这些东西是拿来做什么的，见他的哥哥回来后，手里还拿着一只三叉戟造型的尿道堵问他这么小要怎么用来战斗。

太犯规了。亚瑟想。看着奥姆用一脸人畜无害的表情手里拿着情趣用品问他该怎么使用，一股莫名其妙的名为兄长同时身为情人的责任告诉自己有义务去教会对方。他暗暗的咽了口水，上前凑去对方的耳边低声说。

「想不想试试看？」

奥姆在答应后不到三分钟就开始后悔了，他被亚瑟放倒在床上，因为上岸的关系身上只穿着一件薄薄的白色的衬衫，下身的蓝色牛仔裤在对方粗暴的动作下宣布报废。双手被毛绒绒的情趣手铐铐在床头，修长而有力的小腿也被戴上一个腿架禁锢着，对方还体贴的在他的腰下垫了一个枕头。但现在他只能呈双腿大开的姿势面对对方，如同战犯一般的屈辱待遇让奥姆有些不悦的瞪向亚瑟，但很快的他就做不到了，因为对方拿了一条黑色的绒布蒙住他的眼睛。失去光明的感觉让奥姆有些紧张，他忍不住开口朝亚瑟嚷着让他放开自己，却立马又被对方用一个圆圆的塑胶球堵住了嘴。

「嘘——还没开始呢。」

喀哒一声，连接着塑胶球的扣环被牢牢的卡在自己的后脑。这下奥姆是真的开始害怕了，他能清楚的听见自己胸腔内那杂乱无章的心跳，现在他不只没办法挣扎也无从得知对方下一步的动作，被夺去视力后让他其他感官变得更加敏锐，他听到亚瑟似乎还在那个箱子里翻搅找着什么，但还来不及猜测他的底裤也跟着宣布报废了。

「唔、唔呜——！」奥姆感觉到他后方未曾被触碰过的入口被灌进一摊冰凉黏滑的液体，惹得他一个机灵，随后便快速被塞入一个小东西，还有一个小小的倒勾卡在他的会阴处固定住，而尾端似乎还有着绒毛，随着肌肉的收缩不断括搔着他敏感的穴口。

那是一个兔尾巴造型的前列腺按摩器，但在海底成长的奥姆不会知道那是什么，只知道那个小东西的头部偏大，柱身细长却不规则，还不偏不倚的抵在那个凸起的软肉上，火辣直白的快感让奥姆忍不住扭腰想要挣脱，却只是徒劳的把它吸往更深处，针对前列腺的挤压和刺激实在过于强烈，过电似的酥麻让奥姆几乎崩溃得要哭出来，而嵌在嘴里的口球却很好的抑制住自己的声音，让他只能可怜的抽着气连句求饶都说不出口。

看着奥姆此时有别于平常濒临失控的样子，亚瑟兴奋得呼吸都粗重起来，他的老二早就待在裤头里蓄势待发，总是容易冲动行事的他此时脑子却拼命告诉自己要冷静，要是急着进入可就浪费了这些情趣玩具。

他又从箱子里翻出两个小巧精致的乳夹和一个皮制项圈，小心翼翼的调好的松紧后把它们全戴在奥姆身上，两颗小肉粒被贝壳造型的乳夹给夹得殷红，白皙胸乳上的两点粉色显得特别诱人，而亚瑟又更过分的把它们用银色的链子接在了项圈的扣环上，只要一点点扯动夹子就会缩得更紧，又疼又麻的感觉让奥姆不住呜咽，遮住他眼睛的黑布被泪水弄出了一小块水渍，来不及吞咽的口水从嘴角淌下，苍白的脸颊上泛上一层不自然的潮红，看上去相当惹人怜。

但亚瑟觉得还没欺负够似的，按下了手中的控制器开关，胸前立马传来一阵高频率的震动让他喉咙发出一声闷闷的尖叫，敏感娇嫩的乳头被两个乳夹玩弄的硬挺，乳尖难以言喻的酥麻搔痒的感觉让他意识有些飘然，失去视觉让他的身体变得更加敏感，奥姆无法控制的扭动着身子，却只是让体内的道具进得更深，体外的兔子尾巴还不停的磨蹭着他穴口周围的软肉，前胸的折磨也变本加厉，身上的链子因为他的动作发出悦耳的叮呤声。最后他终于受不了，浑身抖得厉害，连同脚趾也用力的卷缩起来，不断流出前液的阴茎哆嗦着射出一小股白浊，全落在了他因为情欲变得粉红的胸膛和小腹上。

看着奥姆如视频里那样被这些小道具玩弄得高潮的模样，亚瑟差一点就忍不住直接操进去的冲动，但还不是时候，他还想多看看他平时严肃高傲的弟弟在这些小玩具的玩弄下会变成什么样子，于是他咬了咬舌头试图拉回理智，深呼吸了几口气，缓缓拔出那个兔子尾巴造型的小塞子，摘下了还在折磨着对方胸前的乳夹，却恶趣味的保留了脖子上的项圈。

亚瑟一次探了两根手指进去，不意外的感受到里头的湿润和高热，刚经历过高潮让他的穴口无意识的敏感的收缩着，在东西撤出体内的那一刻奥姆居然觉得有一丝空虚，而亚瑟的手指又比刚刚的道具要粗多了，他几乎是本能的缴紧内壁想让他进得更深，但对方却没有顺从他的意思一把无情的退出。

「呜呜、唔嗯…」

「耐心点，奥咪，我们再试试这个。」

亚瑟悠哉的舔掉手指上的液体又俯下身舔了舔对方湿漉漉的穴口，奥姆感觉到对方迅速却小心的捏着他再次微微抬头的阴茎在上头插入一只细长的金属棒，奥姆隐隐认知到那大概是稍早看到的小三叉戟，不应该被侵犯的地方传来阵阵的刺痛和恐惧，却又参杂着一股奇妙的快意。随后又是一阵让他心慌的翻搅声，他不知道他的哥哥又想拿什么道具折磨他，扭着腰就想往后逃，却被对方一把抓着脚踝拖回来，同时一个比刚刚的小道具，甚至是手指还要粗长的棒状物再次侵入他的体内，在奥姆还来不及反应时亚瑟打开了底部的开关，那根假阴茎便剧烈的动了起来。

「呼嗯——！」奥姆无法自拔的拔高音调呻吟着，那根粗长的性器毫无章法的在体内转动肆虐，时不时戳上他被玩弄得肿胀的前列腺，强烈的射精感不断堆积在龟头上，却全被尿道口的那根三叉戟给堵了回去，他难受得想挣脱抑制着他快乐的罪魁祸首，但又碍于四肢的束缚和因为高潮而失去大半的力气让他只能像是只踩进陷阱的兔子般微弱的挣扎着。

此时亚瑟完全能想像出那块完全被泪水浸湿的黑布底下的双眼是如何的破碎失神，还有那些被口球堵在喉头的美妙呻吟，想着也许摘下来的一瞬间会得到他弟弟一连串的咒骂，又也许他会一脸委屈的用沙哑的嗓子向自己求饶。

他自顾自的兴奋的想着，俯身含住奥姆右边被欺负得红肿的乳头吸吮舔弄，手指一边不安分的卡上假阴茎底部的扣环，开始用力的抽插。随着亚瑟手上的动作带出了奥姆体内一大股透明的情液，不断发出色情的水声，坚硬的伞状头部总能精准的撞在他最敏感的那点上，奥姆被他操弄得几乎发不出一点声音，只能偶尔泄出小声且崩溃的闷哼。亚瑟每次都抽出大半截，再一把推回去，宽大的手掌随着每一次插入的动作拍击在奥姆的臀丘上，他的动作称不上温柔也说不上粗暴，却足以在丰满柔软的臀肉拍出一股股肉浪，把他白皙的屁股打得也泛上一层诱人的粉红。

过多而无法释放的快感几乎要让他发疯，最后随着亚瑟将震动调到最高档和一阵又重又快的抽插，奥姆弓身崩溃的哭喊出来后腰身纵然塌下。

原本还沉迷在舔吻对方乳头的亚瑟突然惊讶的抬起头，看着被那根尿道堵堵住的阴茎可怜兮兮的颤抖着，以及奥姆全身无法控制的痉孪都在无声的证明着他再次高潮了。

「天呐，奥咪，你简直太棒了…」亚瑟感叹着，手上退去掩盖住奥姆双眼的绒布和嘴里的口球，看着对方梳得一丝不苟的金发此时乱七八糟的搭在前额，因为不断抵着口球而变得殷红的小舌无意识的吐出，他着迷的吻去那双已经失去焦距的双眼周围的泪珠。第一次的性爱体验就能达到无精高潮，亚瑟不禁下流的想也许奥姆天生就适合BDSM。

而终于满足于用道具摆弄对方的幻想后，亚瑟麻利的拆下奥姆手腕和小腿上的束缚，捏住那根小三叉戟的尖头轻轻的抽出，让他软绵绵的躺倒在床上，而身上那件仅存的白衬衫也因为沾上汗水或各种律液而变得透明，色气的敞开挂在他的手臂上。亚瑟对着眼前的光景释放了裤头里忍耐已久的勃发硬挺，套弄了两下便对着被操得松软的穴口不容缓埋进去。

湿软却又紧致的包覆感让他忍不住爽得咒骂一声，亚瑟真枪实弹且富有温度的阴茎要比刚刚进入他的所有的东西还要大上太多，即使扩张做得再足也撑得他有些难受，再次被打开的感觉让奥姆无意识的呜咽着，手上却虚软的搭上对方厚实的肩膀，被口球折腾得红润充血的薄唇一张一合的似乎在向自己索吻，而亚瑟也顺从的低下头，含住那两片唇瓣舔吻，吸吮对方软濡的小舌。

他们忘情的接着吻，亚瑟下身却不忘挺动，紧致的甬道被他狠狠操开，进到从未被到访过的深处，几乎要被贯穿的错觉和私处的饱胀感让奥姆感到不适，他无力的踢着腿，扭头躲开对方还在自己嘴里掠夺空气的唇，努力的在一片空白的脑袋里组织语言。

「亚瑟、我不行了…放开我…」奥姆久违的扯开嗓子，声音却沙哑得连自己都认不出来。而听完对方的话，亚瑟没有停止半毫的动作显然并没有要这么早放过对方。

「称谓错了。」他含住奥姆涨红的耳尖，舔过耳朵感受到对方敏感的战栗同时下身又重重的顶了几下，迷人的金瞳如同猎食者一般盯着身下人那双隐藏在金灿灿的睫毛底下的幽蓝色瞳仁，看着眼角透明的泪水如同珍珠般不断滚落。

「该叫我什么，亲爱的奥咪？」

他低声诱哄着，想让他的弟弟像片子里一样色情又悖德的在床上喊自己哥哥，对方被泪水沾湿的淡金色睫毛抖了几下，如同一只雨蝶缓缓展翅，睁开那双如琉璃般的眼眸迷离却又坚定的看着他。

「——我的国王，我的太阳。」

这一回换亚瑟愣住了，奥姆浑身上下被自己玩弄得一塌糊涂，嘴里却用着最虔诚高贵的话语呼唤着自己，像个被狠狠流放凌辱过，却依然圣洁纯净的堕天使，顿时让亚瑟觉得自己配不上这样的称呼。

一股暖意随着血液窜遍全身，亚瑟此时只想好好的拥抱他的月亮，于是他揽住对方的腰让他坐到自己身上，而此时已经丢失了大半力气的奥姆只能晕呼呼的靠在对方的肩头上小声哼哼，侧过头去吻着他汗津津的胡子和鬓角。两颗扑腾得厉害的心脏正因此时的姿势相贴着，胸腔内不规律却富满力量的鼓动，激烈的证明着他们如何为了彼此燃烧。在最后的几下疯狂的挺动，奥姆失声的尖叫着，粉色的前端颤巍巍的缓缓流出稀薄的液体，同时亚瑟贴在对方耳边低语重复着我爱你，一边把深色的头部抵在最炙热的深处，如野兽一般低吼着在里头猛烈的灌入一股股浓稠的精液。

过多的浓精随着他们的姿势流出体外，情色的白浊缓缓淌过在奥姆的大腿内侧，亚瑟粗重的喘息声盖过了奥姆微弱的呼吸，多次的高潮很快的便让他陷入了昏睡，而亚瑟低下头避开了那个黑色的颈圈着迷的在对方洁白的颈侧亲吻着，吮出斑斑红痕来表达他并不亚于奥姆对自己的爱意，最后他用牙齿隔着还套在上头的项圈咬了一口，留下一个明显却不完整的牙印。

亚瑟温柔的啄吻着奥姆的唇，在准备和对方一同陷入沉睡时他像是突然想起什么似的，拿起手机联络了一位正联里有钱有势但此时并不愿透漏姓名的朋友，想请他透过一点关系把那部片子从网站上下架，而他给的理由是：“损毁名誉。”

前一阵子才兴奋的把它加进收藏夹的亚瑟此时厚着脸皮搂着怀里熟睡的人如是说。

而对方透过电话另一头听见一个明显不属于海王的均匀的呼吸声，什么都没有说，脸一黑便挂了通话。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 七夕请大家吃肉~总是改不掉写一堆废话的习惯，第一次写道具这种没有感情的东西，比想像中还要难，可能不太好吃希望大家喜欢_(:з」∠)_


End file.
